The Phantom of the Opera: The Sequel
by eyeplayclarinet
Summary: Erik had to escape his past, he felt, and moved to America. What he didn't know, was that something there, was going to change his life forever. This story picks up where the 2004 movie left off.
1. Erik's Decision

Chapter One

Erik could hardly breathe he felt, as he slipped threw the mirror, looking back at his "life". He didn't want to breathe though, for there was nothing for him to live for.

"_It's truly over now, the music of the night!"_ he thought. "_What shall become of me? What shall I do?"_

As he escaped from his lair, he had the greatest temptation to run back, and let the angry mob kill him, but something seemed to tell him to go on.

He had no earthly idea of where he would live, but he knew it had to be away from there, no where near an opera, no where near Paris.

It seemed as if the long, dark pathways, which he had come very accustomed to, would never end, but just go on, and on.

He had tears streaming down his face, as he walked in darkness, and he didn't try to hold them back.

He tried to force every thought of _her_ from his mind. But after walking for some time, he remembered seeing her, standing, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He fell to the dark floor, and let out a mournful cry. _"What kind of person am I? How could I hurt her? No, I am no person, I am a monster!"_ he cried out of loneliness and solitude.

"_No one loves me, no one ever will! Who could love a monster with the face of a demon!" _He thought.

He slowly, sat up and leaned against the cold, dark wall, and tried to calm himself.

He thought it would be best to think of where he should go now. He longed to go far, far away immediately. After thinking of places that he could go, the thought hit him that he should go to America.

America was plenty far enough for him. He would just go, and live in solitude.

But then the thought hit him. I would have no more music. Music was his life, and how could he play music without his organ? He decided that it would be best for him to stay away from music, if it had caused all this suffering for him, then it surely can't do him any good. But he couldn't forget about it, or he surely would die.

" _I won't leave my music, I can't." _he decided. He could just write songs, at the least.

While he sat thinking he placed his hand to his face to try to help relieve the headache he had, and then remembered he did not have his mask. He knew he must have his mask. He thought he would try to go to Madame Giry and see if she had it, or could fetch it for him. So he slowly got up, and ventured down the gloomy pathways.

00000000

He finally reached her room. He guessed that no one would be there, because of the fire. So he slowly opened the door, and ventured in.

While looking around on her dressers, he saw the familiar face of Madame Giry, as a child. He remembered the day they first met, which brought tears to his eyes.

He went on looking, and happened to see something on one dresser.

He was relieved to see it was his mask. He quickly picked it up, and put it on.

He then noticed the note that was sitting underneath it, that read:

_Dearest Erik,_

_I knew that you would come in search of this. My daughter, Meg Giry, found this in your lair, and brought it to me. I am sorry it had to end this way. Whatever happens to you, I hope you end up happy. _

_Love,_

_Madame Giry_

Erik felt so much guilt. He had failed her, he knew it. He somehow wished he could find her, and tell her how grateful he was.

He put the letter in his pocket, and looked around for a stray piece of paper.

Once he found one, he wrote:

"Thank you for everything you have done for me" 

He knew he couldn't leave a sign that he wrote it, for he feared it would just start trouble.

He knew she would know it was he, anyways.

0000000

Erik ventured threw his belongings, grabbing only the important things.

He was trying his best to hurry, for he knew he would not be there alone for long.

Erik had waited long hours waiting for everyone to leave, before he could go in to his "home".

He grabbed a bag, and started to put things in it that were dear to his heart.

Once he had everything, he ventured down, once more, the dark pathways, leaving the "world" he knew behind.

0000000

Author's Note:

Well, there is the first chapter. I hope to keep a steady update on this, but reviews would encourage me to! Please review and tell me everything you wish to say. Though it seems dull, it will get interesting soon, I believe. God blesses!


	2. Diana Nicole Callister

Author's Note: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, of course, nor do I own any of the characters from it, but I do own Diana, Anna, and all the characters I mentioned in this chapter, I believe.

000000000000

" Diana Nicole Callister, get out here this instant!" was the call she heard while she sat in her room, fretting over having to go to tea, again.

"Yes Madame" Diana replied, trying to please her.

As she stepped out the door, "Madame" let out a gasp, as she saw the olive green dress she wore.

"You must go change immediately! You cannot wear that "dress" to such an occasion. Hurry up now, for Ms. Lilac is already here!"

"Yes, Madame." She replied, while thoughts ran threw her head, of how she longed to stay home.

Diana was a tall, thin girl, with straight dark brown hair, which she usually wore in a bun. She always wore dark colors, and hated the "fashions". She was usually found reading in her room, or outside, wondering around the city. Diana didn't like where she was staying, and wished she could live in the country. She had to live with Madame Clark, ever since her Uncle passed away. She was always scolded for her bad manners, and for her apparel.

A few minutes later a voice came to Diana's door, and called, "Diana, it is me, Anna, may I come in?"

"Yes, I suppose" she replied.

As she opened the door, Anna walked in, with the latest fashion on, and looking like a clown, as Diana thought.

"I have no idea what will please Madame Clark."

"O let me help you. Besides, I am Ms. Lilac." She replied, jokingly.

"Here this one will do!"

"O please don't make me wear that horrid thing, it is so ugly!"

"Now go put it on." She said in a demanding, but kind of friendly way.

Knowing she had no chose, she snatched the dress out of Anna's hands and walked into her changing "room".

When she looked at herself in the mirror, and let out a moan.

"I look like a mushroom!" she replied

"No you don't you look positively radiant! Now let me just fix you up some!" she said, full of excitement.

"O, please don't! I hate the "fashions" these days!"

"What am I going to do with you!"

"Why is it that you changed so much since you went to college? We were so much alike before!"

"Well, I guess you could say, I realized that it was time to grow up." She said as she began to "fix" Diana up.

"Aren't you excited about the tea party!? I most certainly can find you a Bo there! It shall be so grand!"

"I will do no such thing! I never want a Bo, expecially the ones you always find for me. I am content with myself!" Diana replied, feeling like a puppet she practically controlled.

"O, I know you will change you mind! Now, you are finally done!"

As Diana looked at herself in the mirror, she let gasped, for she really did look like one colorful mushroom.

"This dress! It so puffy! A whole family could live under this thing it seems!"

"O nonsense! I have seen much bigger before. Now come, it is time to go, for Madame Clark shall be harsh if we don't get don't get out soon."

0000000000

Diana sat in a chair truing to hide her puffy skirt from everyone's view. After sitting there for a while, Anna insisted that she eat something, for she hadn't touched her plate.

"I am not hungry, thank you."

"I do insist you fatten up some, child, for you are much too thin," replied an older woman, who apparently was very rich, and sour.

She didn't move a muscle, for she wasn't hungry at all, and never really ate anything, expecially snacks.

When everyone was done eating, Diana went and sat at the window and gazed out of it, wishing she could run away.

Anna walked over to her, and grabbed her arm, and said, "O Diana, you must come meet someone!"

Knowing she must give in, she stood up, and walked with her, to find that she was going to do exactly as she feared.

"Mr. Richard, I would like you to meet, Ms. Callister."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Madame."

Diana really was sick of this life she lived. She simply said "Thank you" and walked away.

Anna apologized to him, and went to Diana.

"How rude Diana! You must go apologize, immediately!"

"I shall not, for I am too tired of this."

"Well, as long as you are here, you will be kind!" was Anna's reply.

"Well, I am leaving, immediately, I cannot stand it here any longer!"

"O no you shall not!"

"Who gave you the authority to tell me what to do, Ms. Lilac? Now, goodbye!"

And at that, Diana went out the door, and went home.

Diana took a path where she would be least noticed, for she knew about every street and path there.

She had a hard time walking for her skirt kept tripping her up.

When she finally reached where she was staying, she went straight to her room, and immediately changed back into her olive green dress, and washed all her makeup off.

She knew that she would be scolded ever so much once Madame Clark arrived, and that she must do something about it.

She decided it would be best to go outside, and she also needed some fresh air, she felt.

So she grabbed the book she was reading, and headed out.

0000000

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while to update! I will explain Diana much more in the future of this story, so don't worry. I hope to update soon. In case some of you are wondering about Erik, read the next chapter to find out, which I hope to have posted soon!


	3. Unexpected Visit

Chapter Three

About a week ago, Erik reached America. Ways were quite different there, he thought.

He noticed that fashions were the same though, with the "mushroom" dresses, which reminded him of Carlotta.

After searching for days, for a place to live, he finally found a place.

The place he found was far back, in between two buildings, where it was dark, and never disturbed, which he made sure of. It was built inside the walls of one of the buildings.

He bought it from a man who was moving out of the country.

After fixing it up, he moved in, and rarely went out, for he was so bruised from his past, and had no hope for his future.

00000

Diana was enjoying her walk. She took one of the paths, which were never disturbed, as usual. She found great interest in the "dark" places, for it was her only escape from the "horrible" life she lived.

She longed for the fresh air that she lived in, with her Uncle. She felt her heart ache as she remembered when her Uncle took her threw the woods, and they played like they were on a voyage, to find a secret garden.

The memory brought great sorrow to her heart, but she tried to think of more pleasant thoughts.

As Diana was walking, she reached a place where she felt completely alone.

She stopped and sat on the ground, and read her book.

After a reading for quite some time, Diana felt like she should go, for it was becoming late.

As she stood up, she walked past the corner of a building, and gasped, for she ran straight into someone.

"I-I am so sorry Sir" she said, still shocked, "I didn't see you."

She took a look at the man, and thought he looked normal, except for the black clothes he wore, and the strange white mask he wore on the side of his face.

Erik was as shocked as she was. He was going out for some fresh air himself, after staying indoors for days. He was surprised that the girl didn't stare at his mask.

Erik thought he should say he was sorry, but thought it would be best not to.

After a few seconds, Erik simply turned around and walked away, which surprised Diana.

She was tempted to follow him, but had a strange feeling she shouldn't.

So she went home, thinking about him.

When she reached home, she was scolded the rest of the night, and Madame Clark gave Diana a long speech about how that evening had gone.

As Diana lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but think about the strange. She prayed for him that night, for she felt the need to.

0000000000

Author's Note:

Sorry it took a while for the update. It is kind of a short chapter, sorry! Well, I hope to update this story again soon, so please check it out when I do! God bless!


	4. The Letter

Chapter 4

It was early in the morning when Diana woke up.

She sat up, and smiled at the rising sun, which could barely be seen.

She turned on her lamp and reached for her Bible, which she read every morning.

As she read, she kept on getting distracted, by thinking about the strange man she had met the day before.

She felt the need to pray again for him, and felt the need to get to know him.

She thought that he seemed like an unsociable person, like herself.

After thinking of ways to meet him, she finally decided that it would be best to go and introduce herself and apologize again for what happened the day before. She thought it might be nice to somehow give him something, like a loaf of bread, but, she couldn't really cook too well, and it seemed kind of pathetic, to her.

Then she thought of the idea of writing a letter to him, in case he didn't give her time to talk.

So once she had finished her letter, and dressed herself, she slowly made her way out of the house, trying her best not to wake anyone up.

When she finally made her way to the place she had stopped to evening before, she began to look around for a place he might have come from.

She didn't think she would find where he lived, but she thought she would try, for there really wasn't anything else for her to do.

As she slipped by the corner of a building, she saw a black figure quickly vanish into the side of a door.

She knew the person did not see her, and for some odd reason, she was glad they didn't.

She thought this was probably where the strange man lived, since it was quite close to where they met.

She slowly made her way over to the door, and feeling, for some odd reason, like she shouldn't have come at all.

Once she was in front of the door, she knocked, and heard no answer, and then she knocked once more.

Suddenly a deep, demanding voice said, " What do you want?!", which made Diana jump back a little.

Stuttering a little, she replied, "I- I'm Diana Callister, and I was looking for a man that I accidentally ran into, yesterday afternoon, and came to apologize and introduce myself to him."

No answer came from the door, so she replied, "I am sorry if I have come to the wrong house, could I at least know if I did?"

000000000

"_It is that girl, O why did I have to run into her!?"_ Erik thought, behind the door, of his "new" home.

He remained silent for a moment tying to decide if it would be wise to say anything.

After a few seconds he decided it would be best to reply, so he said, "Yes, you have. But I do not like to have visitors, so please, run off, and don't return, for you have done what you came to do."

"O, I am sorry to be a bother, for I myself do not like to have visitors. But I wrote a letter, and I would like it if you read it."

No answer came from the door.

"Well, I hope you have a pleasant day Sir, and I shall leave the letter here at your door. May God bless you. Goodbye."

She placed the letter on the ground, and left not looking back, for she knew she was not wanted.

000000000

"_A letter? Why would anyone want to be aquatinted with a man with a white mask, and a black cape? What a strange one she is", _he thought, feeling very confused.

After a while, he opened the door, to find the letter lying on the ground. He picked it up, and shut the door, locking it back.

"_I guess I could read it."_He thought, feeling more lonely than ever.

He slowly opened the letter and read:

_Dear Sir,_

_I must say that I am sorry about our strange meeting yesterday afternoon. If you are wondering why I was out alone, it was because, well, I needed peace for a while. Yesterday, I had to go to a dreadful tea party with, what was my best friend, Anna, before she went to college, and Madame Clark, the woman I have to live with. They made me wear the most horrible dress, and plastered my face with powders, and such dreadful things. I was very miserable at the party, for I was scolded for my "thin" figure, and that I should eat more than I was, for I was not eating anything, for am not a big eater. Anna, as always, tried to find me a "Bo", for she thinks it very improper to not have one. After that I had had enough, and went away._

_I once I reached home, I knew I would pay for my action that morning, when Madame Clark returned, and wanted to escape it as long as I could. So, I went out for a walk, and when I reached a place that was far away from people, I began to read my book. As I decided I should go back, I ran into you. So that is my reason for being out alone._

_I would like to tell you how dreadfully sorry I am for disturbing you. I am not a very social person either. I hope I have made your day a little brighter, and would like to interest you in maybe coming to church sometime. It is a wonderful place, and I find great peace there. The church I am referring to is the First Baptist Church here. Well, I believe this letter has been plenty long enough, and that you are ready to cast it aside now, as I would be._

_God Bless,_

Diana Nicole Callister 

"_Huh, me, go to church?" _he thought.

After reading the letter, Erik didn't know if he should reply to the letter, or forget the whole matter. For how could he, the "monster", have any hope of having a friend?

Erik sat the letter down and let out a lonely sigh.

00000000

Author's Note:

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I got the title for the church, from my church, just to let you know. Hope you continue to read my story, God bless!


	5. Hidden Talents

Chapter 5

Diana lay in bed, and tried to fall asleep that night. But her head was full of questions. She wondered about the strange man. Who he was, where did he come from?

She rolled over in her bed, trying to relax, and fall asleep, but failed.

She wondered if there was anything she could do for him, and she wondered if he wold even reply to her letter, or just toss it away, and laugh at her.

She decided not to worry about it, and just se what happens, and hope that he would reply.

00000000

It had been three days since she had sent the letter, and Diana was disappointed that no letter had come.

But when she found out that everyone at her "home" was going out for the day, she felt very relieved, for she knew it would be a grand day.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No, I will be completely fine Anna, and I don't care to go, thank you," Diana replied.

"Alright, suite yourself," Anna said with a mischievous grin, which Diana found rather odd, but ignored, for she guessed she was probably going to go do something she should not be doing, and was glad to here Diana wasn't going.

After they had left, Diana walked into the living room, where the grand piano was placed, and walked over to it.

She was so happy she could finally play, and sing, alone.

Diana had always loved music, and loved to play the piano.

"Madame" would make her play for their guests, occasionally, but, not sing.

No one really knew she could sing, at least, no one knew she could sing as well as she really could.

She never really liked to play in front of people, and expecially sing, for it brought back painful memories, that made her heart heavy.

She knew if "Madame" made her sing in front of an audience, she surely would burst into tears, during the song.

She didn't have trouble singing alone, which she was very glad of.

Playing the piano, seemed to be her escape, from the cruel world, and opened her heart to joyous feelings.

As she sat down at the piano, a slight smile came over her face, as she felt as if all her troubles had vanished.

She pulled out a sheet of music, and began to play it, after playing it threw once, she played it again, and sang the words.

She found herself enjoying this time very much.

After playing several other songs, she pulled out a beautiful piece called "Amazing Grace".

She sang the song with all the compassion in her, and felt very peaceful.

But to her dismay, as soon as she finished the song, a voice, which came from the doorway, startled her greatly.

"Brava , Mademoiselle!"

Quickly Diana turned around to see the same man Anna had tried to introduce her to, at the tea party.

She stood up, completely shocked, and turned pale.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you so.'

"You sing and play astonishingly well."

After a moment of silence, he said, "You may be wondering why I am here, well, I was invited by Ms. Lilac, and told to come here at this precise hour."

At this moment, Diana understood everything. She now knew why Anna had that grin. It was because of how she had sent for this man to come, exactly when no one was there, to her, apparently trying to "match" her up.

Diana felt so angry, but controlled herself, for it was not the right thing to do.

"Well, she is not here, but shall be here around two in the afternoon, and I am afraid you shall have to come back to see her," she replied, trying to sound calm, out of her humiliation.

"I shall tell her you came, goodbye."

"But wait." He said, but she had already gone up the stairs, and had ignored him, trying to get to her room as quick as possible.

Once she reached her room, she shut the door, and leaned her head on it, and sank to the floor, and buried her head in her arms, her eyes filling with tears.

She hated that he had to here her, for she feared he would tell Madame about how well she sang, and she would the be forced to sing in public.

After praying that she would not come to that moment, she sat up and went to her desk.

Her thoughts went to the strange man, once again.

It had been a while since she sent the letter, and felt like she had better do something.

She got out a piece of paper, and began to write:

_Dear Sir,_

_I am very sorry if I made a bad impression. I only wanted to be friendly to you, and offer you my friendship. I know how it can be to be lonely, in fact, I go threw it every day, it seems. I hope I did not offend anyone in my last letter. I hope I do not sound desperate, or anything. I know it must seem very strange how, you all of the sudden, started getting letters from a strange girl, but, like I said, I am only trying to be a friendly neighbor. I hope you have a wonderful day, one that is far more appealing than mine has been._

_Your Friend,_

_Diana Callister_

_000000000000_

_After finishing the letter, she slipped out the house, and headed down the dark streets, to the man's home._

_She placed the letter on his step, and quickly went away._

_0000000000_

Author's Note:

Ok, here is another chapter, please do tell me what you think about it, and to those of you who aare wondering why it makes Diana sad when she sings in front of people, well, you shall find out later :o)


	6. Misunderstandings

**Chapter Six**

"_Back again?"_ Erik thought as he noticed Diana, _"What could she possibly want from me?"_

He made sure she was out of sight by the time he opened up his door, and picked up the letter.

He sat down in his chair, and opened the letter. After reading it, he had the strangest feeling that this person must want something from him.

He thought of many ideas of what she could possibly be doing, and after quite a while, he thought that she could possibly be working for the police.

He then thought of a plan.

"_I will respond to her letter, and when she returns with a reply,"_ he felt himself smile, and it was not a happy smile, at all.

He quickly sat down at his desk, and began to write.

000000000

Shocked to receive a reply, expecially so soon, she opened the letter, the same young boy had delivered, and read:

_Dear Diana,_

_I am sorry you are suffering from solitude. Tell me, please, why you are so interested in someone who lives in dark, gloomy places? I don't know much to say, so I shall let you bring up a rather interesting subject, in your letter. _

_Goodbye for now,_

_Erik_

Wanting something to do, she wrote a letter, and headed out the door to "deliver" it.

000000000

Erik expected her to reply soon, and had been watching for her all day.

When she bent down to place the letter by the door, she heard the door open, and the next thing she knew she was wildly slammed against the wall, and tightly pressed to it, with someone's hand close to choking her.

Gasping for air, she heard an angry voice say, "What do you want from me, huh? You have ruined my life already, can't you all just leave me in peace?"

Still shocked she replied, "Please,…Sir, I believe you are mistaken, for… you must believe me to be someone else."

"I am not mistaken. For I know who you are. You are Diana, Callister."

"But, what have I ever done to you? It was only an act of kindness".

He tightened his grip and force on her, making her struggle for breathe.

"O, I know your scheme, I know you work for the police, now, leave me be!"

He then tightened his grip on her even more.

"I know nothing…about any police…please, I only wanted to be kind…and courteous."

"How could I trust you?"

Unable to speak clearly, she replied, "Please…sir."

Feeling sympathy, and guilt at the fact he truly didn't know she was what he thought, he let go of her.

She fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Erik just stood looking at her, not truly knowing what to do.

Once Diana had recovered enough to speak, she looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you think I am?"

Erik began to realize she really couldn't be working for the police, but couldn't think of how to word it to her.

"I, I…I thought you were working for the police, trying to find me. You see, I have done some, not so pleasant things, and, they have been after me for quite some time."

"O, I…am sorry."

Diana felt horrible about the miscomfort she must have brought him.

"I shall no longer send you letters, Sir, though I ment no harm by them."

Afraid to say another word, she walked away rapidly.

Erik watched her until she was out of site.

She noticed she had left the letter behind, and out of curiosity, he opened it up and read:

_Dear Sir,_

_If you truly are wondering who I am, I am just an ordinary girl, well, not quite ordinary, who truly has no real friends. No one truly knows me, know ever did but my friend, a she use to be, Anna, before society took hold of her, changing her to a "woman" as she says. But, my beloved Uncle must have known me above all. O, how I miss him. No one knew him like I did either, they all thought he was a "scrooge". It is not that I am interested in you, it is just that I am trying to be a friend, and show God's love._

_Sincerely,_

_Diana_

_000000000_

_Author's Note:_

_I am very sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! Please don't give up on my story. I will try my best to keep a steady update :O) Thank you for reading my story!_


	7. Changes in Feelings

**Chapter Seven**

Diana was so shocked. She couldn't think straight, or anything. She had to lean against the wall, to try to calm herself.

She felt like she needed to go back, but was very afraid to.

"_Please God, give me wisdom of what to do! Lord God, may your wisdom be poured upon me, I pray!"_, she prayed, desperately.

0000000000

Erik felt horrible for his previous actions.

"_At least, she shouldn't be around again"_, he thought, trying to soothe his already broken heart.

He stepped inside, and went to his chair. He sat down, and leaned forward, placing his forehead in the palms of his hands.

"Why must these things always happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?!", he yelled.

Angrily, he walked over to the place he kept his music. He sat down, and picked up a piece of music, he had been working on.

It seemed to relax every nerve in his body. He could feel the relaxation flow over him, like a blanket being placed around his body.

He let out a long sigh, and began to write.

00000000000

Diana knelt, praying harder than she had ever before, it seemed.

Though no answer came, she still continued.

Then all of the sudden, she stood up, and began to walk straight back.

As she was walking, she had no idea what she was doing, or why. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as she walked.

"_God, I don't know what I am doing, but, I pray, that whatever I am doing, You will guide me and protect me, in Your name I pray."_

000000000000000

When she reached His door, she walked up to it, ever so slowly, but with confidence.

She drew her hand up to knock, but, it seemed to not want to move, it seemed as if someone was holding it back, and she knew it was her fear.

"_No, I will not be afraid!"_, she thought, and with that she knocked on the door.

0000000000000

Erik was so into his music, that he hardly realized the knock from the door.

"_No, go away! It can't be!"_, he thought.

Filled with anger, he walked up to the door, and not opening it, yelled, " Go away! Leave me be, I want nothing to do with you!".

Feeling weak and fragile, she almost ran away, but then remembered she had God on her side.

"Sir, I don't know why I am hear, or bothering you, but I feel like the Lord is leading me here, to help you, with whatever it is you are going through, even if you aren't going through anything."

Erik rolled his eyes, hearing her say "God".

"There is no God, for he would not have put me through this life I have lived, this life of misery, solitude, shame!" he yelled with great volume.

"It may seem like He couldn't exist, for I do know what it is like to live a life of sadness, though it may not be as sad as yours. I know what it is like to feel alone, despised, shunned. But, God sees things from a whole different point of view. What seems like punishment to us, can actually be a blessing."

"You know nothing of sadness! You have no idea how I have lived my whole life, what I have been through!"

"Yes, you are correct. But, you can help me understand, you have no idea how relieving it can be to tell someone about the troubles in your life. It takes so much of the burden off of your shoulders."

"I don't think so", he said, more calmly.

"Well, if you ever come to the decision that you need or want to talk to someone, I am always here. Anytime."

"_This is completely absurd! I must get rid of her now, before I regret this"_, he thought.

He tried to think of a way to solve this problem, and thought of it quite quickly.

He let it be silent for a while, and then, suddenly, burst through the door, and tore off his' mask, and yelled, "Yes, you know nothing of misery!", expecting her to run off in fear.

Diana almost fell backwards, suddenly having the door fly open, almost knocking her in the face.

After her shock, she looked up, and wanted to gasp, but decided not to.

She saw the distorted face, with veins bulging out, and then saw a glimpse of the sorrow in this man's life. She saw the sadness in his eyes, and felt such deep sorrow for him.

Erik was shocked to see her unmoved, not even scared, just staring.

"Aren't you scared, of the beast?!" He yelled.

She answered, "No".

Something about the tone of her voice, the look in her eyes, the look of such deep compassion when she said that, made Erik's anger, just seem to melt away.

He looked at her with deep confusion, and she looked at him with deep sorrow, imagining the life he must have lived, the deep loneliness he has felt. She felt her eyes begin to fill.

It was then, that Erik realized, that she must actually want to help him.

"You were right," she said, with a shaky voice, "I don't know what you have been through, but, I am here, here to help you, the best that I can."

After saying that, she tried to think of some way to show how she wanted to comfort him.

She then embraced him in a hug.

Erik was startled at first, not knowing what to think.

She then pulled away, and looked him in the eyes.

"Th, thank , you," he said, unsteadily.

"If you ever want to talk to me, or anything, you can send me a letter to this address," she replied, handing him a slip of paper.

"I, I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Erik, and I hope to see you again," she said with a faint smile.

She then walked away.

Erik stood there, for a very long time, recalling everything that had just happened.

After some time, he slowly walked back inside, closed the door, and sat down.

He stared at the piece of paper Diana had handed him, then pulled out a piece of paper, and began to write.


	8. Discovering His' Past

**Chapter Eight**

As Diana lay in bed, her mind was running at a remarkable speed.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not fall asleep, could not rest.

Her mind kept going back to the memory of that moment, that moment that has been haunting her. When she saw the face, of such sorrow and solitude.

She tried to figure out how she controlled herself, didn't gasp, or close her eyes in horror. She came to the conclusion that it must have been a miracle from God.

She tossed and turned, and groaned in pain.

With tears streaming down her face out of pity for the man, and out of misery she cried, "O God, please do help me! Wrap me in your warm embrace, I pray. Give me the wisdom to reach to this poor lost soul!"

Feeling alone, and giving up on trying to sleep, she got out of bed and walked to her window.

With her arms wrapped around herself, she gazed at the silver moon, and remembered looking at the same moon once, in a much happier place and time in her life.

She found the moon comforting at first, but when it brought back memories of her past, it made everything much more painful.

She sat down on the floor, with her hand to her face, and began to say, with a shaky voice, "O Uncle, dear sweet Uncle, why have you left me here, all alone? Why must you have gone? Dear God, why? Why was I put through more misery? "

Regretting saying so selfish a prayer, she whispered, "Forgive me Lord, please help me to see things your way", and laid her head against the floor, and cried herself to sleep.

00000000

The next thing Diana saw was the sun beaming down on the floor; it's cheerful bright rays of light.

At first she had no idea where she was, but soon understood what had happened.

As she tried to get up, she felt sore all over from the awkward position she had been in so long.

When she stood, memories of the past day flooded her mind, once again.

"_There is no use in acting as I am," _she thought,_ " I should be thanking the Lord for all he has done for me, and that He has given me such an amazing opportunity to share His' love, with someone in such desperate need of it."_

She decided then that she should not continue to think on the matter so negatively, and try to think on something else, more positive.

She walked over to her desk, and sat down. She pulled out the National newspaper, and scanned the paper for an interesting article to read.

When she reached page three, she read the title, "Opera Populaire Destroyed by Mysterious Fire".

Interested, she read on.

The Opera Populaire was a marvelous place, full of gorgeous nudes, red velvet covered boxes, a chandelier, and many things that made this extravagant building a splendor to the eye.

_People would always enjoy going to watch the plays there, and here the famous leading soloist, La Carlotta. _

_But this once amazing place, is now ruined by a fire, created by a chandelier crash, which was done by the Populaire's "Phantom". After interviewing the owners, and many other members, we found out that there had always seemed to have been a strange man, who you usually just saw the shadow of, who would do minor things, like let a prop fall, and send strange letters occasionally. But, according to the owners, ever since Christine Daa'e sang in La Carlit's place one performance, that is when the real trouble started. After her performance, it is said Ms. Daa'e mysteriously vanished for the night, and returned the next morning. It is said that the owners received letters, marked with a red skull, declaring that they give "him" a salary of twenty thousand francs, and box 5 to view the performances. Of course, they thought it absurd, but the Ballet mistress, Madame Giry, warned them to take the notes seriously. After a while, they received more letters, saying strange threats, one particularly stating if Christine Daa'e didn't have the role in the performance that night, and they didn't give him his' salary or box, a disaster, beyond their imagination would occur. They ignored the wishes, and went on with the performance as Carlotta playing the role. That very night, in the middle of a performance, a man was hung, right in front of the audience, and no one knew how or why._

_Three months past, without any threats or strange incidents. When they had a Masquerade Ball, which Christine Daa'e had attended with the famous Viscount De Chagny, he appeared with a strange mask on, and a blood red suite. He declared he had written an opera, and wanted the cast to perform it, with Christine as the lead role. He gave a few strange pieces of advice to some of the cast members, then began to talk about Christine. After a while, he seemed to be enchanted by her, and she by him. But once they were a few inches away from eachother, he ripped off a necklace she was wearing, with a ring attached, declaring, in a shout, "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" and he suddenly vanished._

_It is said that the ring was her engagement ring with the Viscount._

_When they performed the opera, they had police come in armed and ready to fire. They knew with Christine playing the lead role, "he" was sure to come. In the middle of the performance, it appears that the opera ghost "switched" roles with a cast member, and cam on the stage. He and Christine sang a duet. But, at the end of the song, the Phantom began singing a "love song". During this, Christine ripped off his' mask, revealing a horridly deformed face. _

_It is said that at this point, the Phantom cut a rope, somehow making the chandelier begin to fall. He then pulled a lever, and vanished with Christine._

_All of the audience ran, screaming out of the falling chandelier's way. When it crashed, it started a fire, which damaged the Populaire immensely._

_A group of people was sent down into the catacombs, the Populaire, supposedly where the Phantom lived. Once they reached it, they found a very sophisticated decorated area, covered with candles, drawings, mirrors, strange sculptures, and many other objects. The Phantom was no where to be found._

_Since then, police have been searching everywhere for this "man"._

_If you ever spy a strange man, most likely dressed completely in black, with a long flowing cape, where a white mask, please contact someone, though we rarely expect you to find him._

_Thank you for your help._

Astounded and bewildered by what she had just read, Diana set the newspaper down, and thought very hard.

"No, it just can't be! But of course it has to be he, how could it not be? He was dressed in black, long flowing cape, the mask, and deformed face. O, the poor soul!"

She felt such sorrow for the man, but yet, somehow felt very angry at the same time. She wanted to understand this man, wanted to help him. There was so much she didn't know. She couldn't imagine the sorrow and loneliness he had gone through. The shame and despair.

"_Why is it me God, me, that You chose to reach this man to You? I don't understand You God, I want to understand you, so very much, please God, give me wisdom, and understanding."_

Feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, she felt like crawling back into bed. She laid her head in her hands, and felt a single tear role down the side of her face.

00000000000

"Madame Clark"

"Yes?" was the reply to Anna Lilac's question.

"What in the world is keeping Diana so long?"

"That I do not know, give me a moment and I shall go fetch her."

Madame Clark quickly hurried up the stairs to Diana's room, saying as she went, "Ungrateful child, after all I have done for her, she always manages to embarrass me behind words!"

"Diana! Diana, open this door immediately!"

Diana almost fell out of bed when she heard the pounding on the door. She let out a weak, "Yes?"

"Have you happened to forget your engagement with Ms. Lilac this morning? Open this door at once you ungrateful creature!"

Diana tried to get up, but felt immense pain rush over her body. "Madame, I am sorry, but I am very unwell this morning. I believe I will have the misfortune of missing my engagement."

"O, I will NOT fall for that Ms. Callister! Open this door immediately!"

Seeing that she would never get a moment's peace until she obeyed, she slowly got up, and used all of her energy to open the door.

Madame Clark gasped at the sight of her, "O Diana! Why must you be so stupid! In your nightgown? How lazy you are! I wish your Uncle would have never left you in my care!"

That was it, she had had enough, when she tried to hold back her anger, it didn't work.

"My Uncle was the most generous man I have ever…", at this point, she began to feel an intense pain in the back of her head. One that cut deep into her, like a knife. She fell to the floor in pain. She wanted to scream, but the scream wouldn't come.

"Good gracious! Someone call the doctor!" was the last thing she heard.


	9. Diana's Past

**Chapter Nine**

Diana woke having the most awful headache she had ever had. She tried to open her eyes, but they seemed to have been nailed down. Her whole body ached. She said a very short silent prayer, "_God…help me"_.

000000000000

Erik wondered why he hadn't received another visit or letter from Diana in so long. It left his mind wondering. It gave him many sleepless nights.

He decided that he would never have a moment's peace until he wrote her.

With a sigh, he reached for a pen and paper, and began to write.

_Dear Ms. Callister, _

_You have astounded me by not giving me another visit or letter. Please do not think I am asking you to come. I don't know why I feel like this, but I feel like I owe you an apology. I am sorry for my awkward behavior. You have absolutely NO idea what I have been through in my life. Sometimes, I wonder why I am still alive, why I shouldn't just kill myself now. I have come to so many times where I am just about to pull the rope, or cut my wrist, but, seemed to feel like I don't want to, for there could be some point in my life where I would actually enjoy it. How I long for that moment, though I fear it will never come. Thank you for caring, but please, spend your time on other matters._

_Goodbye, _

_Erik_

After re-reading the letter, he folded it, and dressed himself to deliver it.

"_Why am I doing this?"_ he thought.

Ignoring himself, he slipped out of the door. He asked a young man if he knew where Diana Callister lived, and handed it to him to deliver it there for him.

He quickly retreated back to his' home. On the way back, he tried to find some purpose to live, and seemed to find absolutely none.

The urge to commit suicide was very strong, but he seemed to feel the need to wait, and he had now idea where it came from.

00000000000

It had been a week. Diana was still in recovery. The doctor was worried.

Ms. Anna Lilac was always in her room, assisting her in whatever way she needed to be.

The doctor said her illness was caused from a mixture of immense stress and a strong cold, most likely developed from lack of caring for herself.

One morning, Diana felt a strange fluster all throughout her body. She seemed to feel the presence of the Lord, and she realized her strength was coming back to her.

Her eyes opened, and for what seemed an eternity ago, she could see. A smile slipped across her face. The next thing she knew, Anna was at her side, with tears streaming down her face.

"O, O Diana! You, you gave us all such a scare! I , I will be right back!"

Next came Madame Clark, saying, "Praise the Lord! My dear, o, I was so frightened!"

After kissing Diana's hand, she said, "Anna, go fetch the doctor at once!"

0000000

"Well Ms. Callister, you gave us quite a scare. You must take better care of yourself. You need to eat more. I am guessing you were under a lot of stress lately?"

She gave a weak nod.

"Well, we can't have that", he replied with a smile. "I want you to drink plenty of liquid and eat lots of nutritious food. Get plenty of rest. I will be back tomorrow to check on you."

"_Great. Now I will have Madame Clark and Anna forcing food down my throat,"_ she thought, with a smile across her face.

00000000

After some time of doing nothing but resting and eating, Diana became restless. She had read the letter Erik had sent her, and had been debating on whether she should send a letter, or pay him a visit.

When she continuously asked if she could go out for a walk, and always received the same abrupt answer of no, she decided she would just have to sneak out on her own, early in the morning.

Early one morning, she decided she would pay Erik a visit, though he, more than likely, will not enjoy it.

As she slowly walked out of the house, she felt the urge to run in the cool, crisp air she had not felt in so long. She walked in silence to his' home.

Once she reached it, she took a deep breath, and knocked on his door.

"Umm, excuse me, Erik? It is me, Diana Callister."

In a few seconds, the door slowly opened, revealing a very angry and annoyed man.

"Hello," Diana said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could, " I am dreadfully sorry I never wrote or visited you sooner, you see, I have recently been, according to my doctor, extremely ill. I had to come here on my own, against every one else's will. How are you?"

Erik debated on if he should speak, or slam the door in her face. He thought of how she said she had recently been "extremely" ill, and wondered if she was fatigue from her walk here, and didn't feel like having her pass out in front of him, making matters worse.

He examined her, and noticed she looked quite exhausted, and decided he would let her in.

" Come in and sit down. You look like you are on the verge of fainting, and that would only make matters worse for me."

Embarrassed, she walked in.

The place looked nothing like she suspected. The walls were covered in beautiful drawings.

"Wow, it's, it's beautiful. Are… you an artist?"

Not feeling sociable, which he never is, he remained silent, hoping to make her feel even more awkward, and give her the feeling to leave.

"I cannot draw whatsoever." She said, with a light laugh.

Diana noticed the sheets of music on a table nearby.

"Do you write music?" knowing he would not reply, she went on saying, " I find music my only true friend at times. We share a deep connection, which… roots to my past."

After a moment of silence, she continued, " I play the piano, not very well. My, my uncle taught me. It was our passion. He was the most excellent pianist. I admired him. He was the father to me, that I never had."

Erik noticed the massive change in her mood, and manner of speaking. He figured that she must have had a deep relationship with this man, and that he must have died.

"Erik, I have no idea what you must think of me, for I would probably think I was a complete fool if I were you. But, I, I happened to come across an article in a newspaper," she pulled in out of her pocket, and handed it to him, " this, is about you, isn't it?"

With a sudden fear of who she really could be, he snatched the paper from her. After reading the title, he knew this girl must be working for someone, or she was a genius.

Diana saw the anger run to his face. She then realized that he must be assuming that she was there to turn him in, and began to look for something to say that would make it clear to him that it wasn't true.

"O, but you must not think I am here to turn you in? O, I hope you don't! That is not my intentions at all. O, what a fool I am, I never think of alternatives, I am so sorry. I, I do truly just want to be your friend. Part of this, is probably because, I want someone to talk to."

Erik felt the immense fear slowly go away. The innocent look on her face, made it clear she wasn't there to turn him in. He leaned back and stared at her. He wanted to know more about her, for he seemed to feel like they had something in common, and he had now idea why.

"Please," he said, " Don't worry. Just… please…tell me about yourself? About your past".

Stunned, she said, " Why…of, of course."

"My father and mother, were married through an arranged marriage. They at first didn't have any trouble with it, but, gradually began to hate eachother. Before this, when they were first married, my mother became pregnant with me. When I was born, both my parents were awful to eachother and me. I can remember them, beating me, and always yelling at eachother… it was awful. They made it clear, that they hated me, and wanted me gone… I can remember, once, when they locked me up in a room, for three days, without food or water, because I fell asleep during my chores… I, thought I would never be happy. But, when my parents finally went their separate ways, they left me,… to my uncle. He was, completely the opposite of my father. He loved me, cared for me, everything a father is supposed to do. He would stay up with me at night, when I would cry about how my parents had treated me in the past. He gave me life. He brought me to Christ, which has changed my life. He taught me how to play the piano, and how to sing. Music was his' passion, and it soon became mine as well. He was always singing, or playing his' piano. He was a very wealthy man. He always was giving to the poor, and the church. He would take me on walks, and "adventures" in the woods. We would play tag, and all sorts of children's games. I remember, lying on the grass one night, staring up at the stars, and the moon. Ever since then, we had always called the moon, "our" moon….Every time I look at it, I think of him. AS I grew up, he was always there, playing with me, teaching me more and more about music, singing, and the piano. He provided me with an excellent education. During my whole childhood, I had a friend named Anna Lilac. Her family was true friends with my Uncle. She would always be over, playing with my uncle and I. I thought my life would always be perfect, but I was wrong, very wrong. When I was 15, he caught a terrible sickness, that had him always in bed. When the doctors saw no hope of improvement, my life was crushed. I continuously stayed by his' side, until he died….I can remember, the day before he died, he called me to the side of his bed. He looked up at me, and smiled. He talked about how much joy I had brought him in his life, and how much he loved me. He told me of how he was going to die very soon, but of how I should never quit believing in God, which he knew I wouldn't. He told me of how he was going to send me to a woman called Madame Clark, to live with.….I can remember how hard I prayed that night for God to heal him, and the despair and horrible feeling I felt when I was told the next morning of his' death. When I was sent to live with Madame Clark, I remember, I had the house to myself. I went to her Pianoforte, and played and singed the whole time, with every bit of passion in me. When I finished one song,…I remember crying till there seemed to be no more tears left in me. After a few months or so, I slowly began to recover, and began to enjoy life somewhat again. Anna went off to schooling, and returned to worst flirt in the whole country, I was convinced. She had changed so much, wearing the big fluffed, bright-colored dresses. And there I was, inn my green and brown dresses. She is still to this day, trying to change me, along with Madame Clark. I think I disgust them."

She then grew very silent, and solemn.

Erik noticed how her emotions changed throughout the entire story. How she looked so very hurt when she talked about her birth-parents, happy and cheerful when her Uncle adopted her, about to burst into tears about when her uncle died, and slightly happier when she talked about Anna.

He then found them quite similar, in their pasts.

He looked at her hard, trying to soak in all he had heard.

"What about you, Erik? I only, know a little about your past. Please do tell me about it."

He didn't want to, but he told her all about his childhood abandonment, how he was sold to a traveling fair, tortured, and how he escaped, living in the catacombs of the opera populiare.

When he finished, he saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea. I thought my past was bad."

"It was, mine was just worse."

She smiled at him, a sympathetic smile.

"I, truly should be going back now, for I will already be fussed at enough. Thank you, for letting me come by, I have had a very nice time. It is so nice to finally get out of that dreadful place."

"No, thank you for coming. I must confess…that I did find you very annoying, and wanted you to leave me alone, but, now, it is very much the opposite."

Diana smiled at this.

Once she stepped out of the door, she held out her hand to shake his.

"Well, it was a pleasure to actually get acquainted with you, and I would very much like to get back together sometime, it felt very good to have someone to release all that was in me to.

"The same here, Goodbye"

With a smile, Diana walked away.

Erik felt so strange inside, actually having someone to talk to, release all of the emotions inside of him to. He knew that he shouldn't be trusting her, didn't even know why he was, but, he knew somehow that she was no trouble or threat, he could tell. He smiled, for what seemed an eternity since he had, and closed the door, hoping to see her very soon.


	10. Erik comes to Christ

**Chapter Ten**

When Diana reached home, she felt so relaxed. She didn't know why it was so relieving to have talked to Erik, tell him of her past, and here his'. She felt she could easily like being around him. She sat down at her desk, and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear Erik,_

_I wanted to tell you how much better I felt after our visit. I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off of my shoulders. I was wondering if it would be all right with you if I came over to visit this Saturday?_

_Hope to spend more time with you,_

_Diana Nicole Callister_

She decided she would deliver it later on that day, or maybe the next morning.

Diana went down to lunch a few hours later with a happy spirit. But, that feeling soon vanished when she noticed that Anna had come over for lunch, and brought Mr. Richard, the same man she had tried to introduce her to at the party, and who walked in on her when she was singing and playing the piano.

"O Diana, you do remember Mr. Richard, don't you?"

She wanted to turn right back around and go up to her room, but she decided that it would be best to stay, for she might be able to have some fun with this.

"As a matter of fact, I do"

"Excellent. Well, I happened to run into him this morning, on my way here, and he asked about how you were, and I told him he should come see you for himself."

Mr. Richard sat by an empty chair, and Diana just smiled, and sat down.

"I, heard you were recovering from a serious illness, and, I wanted to make sure you were alright", said Mr. Richard.

"Yes, I am quite well, as you can see", she replied, wanting to roll her eyes. She knew this man must be a snob.

"The last time I saw you, was when I interrupted you playing on the piano and singing. You did sound astonishing."

"Yes, that was the last time I saw you, and it did leave a pretty bad impression of you", she replied, trying to be as cold as she could be.

"Well, that is why he is here, to clear that up", replied Anna, trying to cover up Diana's behavior.

" Good luck with that Mr. Richard"

" I, um, have recently become even more wealthy in my family's business, I am making quite enough money to raise a family, and intend to do that soon", said Mr. Richard.

"O, that is very nice, isn't it Ms. Callister?" replied Madame Clark.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "O, I am sure she will be a very happy lady. Tell me, Mr. Richard, what do you do in your spare time, for I am sure you don't have much of it, if you are so wealthy, you must have to work on a daily basis."

"O, not at all, I am home all the time, which I find another attractive thing about me, as being a husband and father. As for my free time, I do quite a lot of things. I sometimes hunt, and walk, and like to stay indoors."

"Is that all you do?"

"Well, yes, is there something you were expecting me to do? For example, you may think I swim? Well, I do do that, in the summer, it keeps me nice and healthy."

"Yes, that is nice, Mr. Richard. But you do not read at all? Do you even have a formal education?"

"Of course I have a formal education, I was one of the top in my class."

"What grade was that, kindergarten? And I am sure there were a lot of boys in that class who were as much of a snob as you are Sir."

He remained silent. Madame Clark and Anna were trying to interrupt, for they knew what Diana was up to.

"Now Mr. Richard, you say that you came here to erase the bad first impression you had, but actually, you have made a second bad impression, and I must say, I hope I will not see you again, for that shall be a third bad impression, and you will reveal even more of your snobbish ways to me, which will not make me feel too well. Have a nice day Mr. Richard, and good luck on finding your wife, for she certainly is not here."

With that said, she immediately left the room, with a smile on her face. It felt good to have him out of her way now.

000000000

Diana had taken her letter to Erik after lunch, leaving it at his' door.

The next morning, she received a letter saying:

_Dear Ms. Callister,_

_You are very welcome to come._

_Have a good day,_

_Erik_

She smiled, and closed the letter, looking forward to Saturday more and more by the second.

00000000000

It seemed like it took forever for Saturday to come.

She planned to soon invite him to church with her one Sunday, but didn' t know if she should invite him today.

She left in the morning, to avoid Madame Clark's questions.

Her and Erik talked of their likes, and dislikes, their passions, and beliefs.

"Erik, do you believe in God?"

"Me? Of course not. If there was a God, why would he have put me through such a miserable life?"

" He works in ways that are beyond our knowledge"

She could tell he didn't believe her. She wanted him to believe her though.

"Erik, would you like to come with me to church tomorrow morning?"

"I, um, don't want to go out in the public eye."

"Ok. The newspaper says that you were said to have fallen in love with a woman, named Christine. Is that true?"

Pain filled Erik's mind when he heard he say the name Christine. He wanted to cry, or rip something into shreds. He couldn't discuss this with anyone, he just couldn't. Then he thought that if it would relieve him to talk about it, like it relieved him with the other things he told her about, it would be worth it.

"Y-es."

"What was it that you loved the most?"

Diana felt like she was crossing a boundary, but she felt like the Lord was calling her to talk about it.

" It was,…her voice"

"Is that all?"

"What, else should there be? I mean, she was kind, beautiful."

"But, did you know anything about her? Like her likes, and dislikes?"

" I didn't need to."

"Doesn't sound like true love to me, but maybe confusion?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about! I loved her."

"Do you know what love means? How to love someone as a husband or wife?"

No one had ever asked him these questions before. He had never thought about it this way.

"I, I don't know"

Emotion rose in him, as he began to realize he had only loved Christine for her voice, and beauty. He felt like a coward.

" Don't tell me I have spent all these years, days, hours of my life in despair over her, and yet I don't even love her? How can this be?!"

"Erik, it isn't like I am the one to know about true love, but, I do believe it is more than just outward appearance. It is a love that goes deep down. Where you feel the need to be by their side all the time, to have them close. Someone who shares your passions. Those type of things."

Erik laid his' head in his hands.

_After all of this, and I didn't even know what love was? This cannot be happening, it just can't be happening!_

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up, but I just felt like the Lord was calling me to."

"No…please, don't be sorry. Thank you"

Diana was shocked to here him say that. She feared that he would make her leave.

"At my church, they have an organ. I am sure they would love for you to come and maybe play it, if you wanted to."

Erik did feel the need to play an organ, but did not feel like sitting through a service of preaching. He could never believe in God.

"No thank you"

00000000000

Several weeks passed, and Diana was visiting Erik three or four times a week now.

Diana hadn't brought up the subject of church again, but felt like since they had gotten much more acquainted that he might feel like going now.

When she asked him, he felt like he should, for her sake, for he knew it would make her happy.

"Alright, I will go."

A bright smile crossed her face.

"That is wonderful, well, I will come back in the morning to walk with you there. You will enjoy it, I know."

When she left, Erik couldn't help but smile. She had become a great friend of his. They had a lot in common.

He found himself quite interested in hearing about God now. Maybe he did exist.

0000000000

The next morning Diana came to his' home.

Erik asked if they would stare at him because of his' mask, and she said that the people that go there are not like everyone else, but kind and generous, and that they would be glad to have him there.

"Don't be surprised if someone invites you to dine with them after church", she said, with a laugh. "When they do ask you to come, just say you already have plans, for you will be eating with me."

"O, I am?"

"Of course. You are my dear friend, and have had me over quite a lot, and I think it is about time that I took you out to lunch."

Erik smiled. He liked her saying he was her good friend.

000000000000

Erik was amazed at the kindness of everyone there. They didn't even seem to notice his' mask, they just noticed him.

Diana introduced him to Anna Lilac, and then noticed how Diana was right about her dresses being all fluffed out, and smiled. But, he had an odd feeling around her, she was looking at him very awkwardly.

When they sang the hymns, he didn't feel like singing. He listened to the words of the song, the organ, and the people singing. They were majorly off key, but he liked it. It made him smile, seeing all the elderly singing with the jolly smiles on their faces.

When the preacher preached his' sermon, Erik really began to see and feel like God truly did exist, and that he loved him. 

He preached about God's amazing grace. How he is willing to forgive all of our' sins. 

Erik felt such guilt, as he recalled all of the sin he had done. Murder, stealing, lying, the list went on and on. He felt like God would surely not forgive him.

After the service, he remained seated, and Diana looked at him, concerned.

Once everyone had left, Diana asked Erik what was wrong.

"I, I have committed so many sins in my life, that I know God would never forgive me. I have killed people, stole things my whole life, lied, the list is never ending."

"Erik, we _all_ have done those sins. We_ all_ don't deserve God's mercy. But, God sent His' son to die on the cross, to take all our sins. Because of our sins, we are supposed to die, and go to hell, never be connected with God. But, God's son was perfect, of no sin, and he took our place, by dying on a cross. All of the sins of the world were put upon him. Since the price of sin was paid, we humans have a chance to go to Heaven, to be connected with the Father, but we have to confess our sins to Him, believe in Him, and confess our faith into him, and giving our lives to him. Bringing people to Christ. He is waiting for you to admit you are a sinner, to believe in him, and devote your life to serving him Erik. He loves you more than this world's love equals. He loves you enough to have killed His son, so that you may live."

"I, I believe in him, and that he loves me."

"Hold on one moment, I will be right back"

When she returned, she had the Preacher.

"Well Sir, I have just heard the most wonderful news, that you are ready to accept Christ as your Lord and Savior."

"Yes Sir, I want to dedicate my life to Him."

"Praise God."

Erik looked over at Diana, and she was smiling. He smiled back.

The preacher told him a prayer to pray, and he prayed it.

Erik felt amazing.

"_You are real God, You are. Thank you, thank you for bringing Diana into my life."_

"Diana, you know how I told you I thought my life would never be happy? Well, I was wrong, for right now, is the happiest moment of my life"

"Mine too Erik," and she gave him a hug, with tears in her eyes.


	11. True Love

Chapter Eleven

Erik felt so good inside. God existed, and loved him. It was an amazing feeling. He knew it would be a hard and difficult journey as a Christian, but he knew he had God on his' side, and Diana.

He was looking forward to the next service.

One day Diana came by, and told him she wanted to here him play the organ, so he went with her to the church.

"I must warn you, I haven't played in quite some time"

"I will take my chances" she replied, with a smile.

"Ok, let me see what music they have"

"Play this one, called Amazing Grace, it is one of my favorites."

He began to play. He had never told her he could sing, it was something he didn't know if he wanted to share. But, he felt like he really needed to let her know, so, he began to sing the lyrics:

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost, but now I'm found  
Was blind, but now I see._

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace that fear relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils, and snares  
I have already come  
'Tis grace has brought me safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home._

_How sweet the name of Jesus sounds  
In a believer's ear  
It soothes his sorrows, heals his wounds  
And drives away his fear._

_Must Jesus bear the cross alone  
And all the world go free  
No, there's a cross for everyone  
And there's a cross for me._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we first begun._

Diana had tears in her eyes, along with Erik.

"That song, seems to be exactly what I would say", he said.

Diana was amazed at his' voice. She had heard that song sung by

Many people, but not like she had just heard.

"Erik, that, was beautiful", she said, in almost a whisper. "You never

told me you could sing."

"It was a personal thing at the time. It was involved with Christine.

But, now that I am completely passed that, I thought I would let you

know."

"You have an amazing gift from God. Erik, you truly need to sing

that in church this Sunday. It could touch people's lives. It just touched

mine."

"Ok, I will."

0000000000

When Diana lay in bed that night, his' voice was ringing through her

head. She had never heard such a clear, accented voice before.

She knew he could change lives with that voice.

She felt different about him. She found she always wanted to be around

him. She felt safe when he was with her.

"_Thank you God, for bringing him into my life"_

0000000000

Sunday came quickly. It seemed that the days flew by now that her and

Erik was always around eachother.

When Erik sang "Amazing Grace", he left the audience speechless and

in tears.

"Sir, you have an amazing voice, a true gift from God, use that gift for

Him." was what everyone was telling him after the service.

Erik felt such peace. People liked his' voice. That meant so much to

him.

That day after church, Diana took him over to her house for lunch,

Since Madame Clark was not present, but visiting a friend.

"Anna will be attending as well"

"Do you have a pianoforte?"

"Yes, we do. I never play it unless I am alone in the house."

"Will you play it for me?"

"We shall see, I don't know"

00000000000

Anna seemed to be uncomfortable. She noticed how Erik and Diana

Were looking at eachother.

"_There is absolutely no way that I am going to allow them to have a _

_deep connection, I must do something abut this man.",_was all Anna

could think about.

After they had finished their meal, Erik persuaded Diana to play her

Pianoforte for him.

Unwillingly, she sat down at the piano.

Erik looked through the music they owned, and pulled out a piece

called " Humoresque".

As she played it, Erik was astounded by how her fingers seemed to

Glide over the keys.

When she finished the piece, she said, "Well, not that great, but that is

A favorite of mine, I do believe."

"Do not even dare say that you are not good. That was excellent. But,

I thought I recalled you saying something about your Uncle teaching

You to sing."

"I, umm, have…never sang in public, for I am not very good at it."

"I sang for you, you could at least sing for me."

" I guess I have no choice", she said with a laugh. "now, I guess I will

play this one, "The Majesty and Glory of Your Name"

_Our Holy Father, righteousness surrounds Thee  
Exalted King of all the earth  
Who can approach Thy greatness?  
Who can approach Thy holy light?  
For Thou art God and God alone _

O blessed Master, author of salvation  
I lift my hands, and bless Your name  
Eternal if Thy glory  
Eternal is Thy power and might  
You are the source of life

Alleluia, alleluia  
The majesty and glory of Your name  
Alleluia, alleluia  
The majesty and glory of Your name  
Alleluia, alleluia  
Alleluia, alleluia  
Alleluia, alleluia, alleluia The way she sang the "alleluia", was so accented, and smooth, that it 

seemed to melt Erik's heart away.

Diana said nothing after she finished. Erik couldn't seem to speak, he

was so amazed.

"Diana,…please, never say you cannot sing again."

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"My word, Diana, you have the voice of an angel! How come you never play or sing when I or Madam Clark are around?" asked Anna, ruining the moment.

"It was, something that my Uncle and I shared, and I didn't want others to know much about it."

"It sounds like you need to use your gift from God, Diana, as you told me", said Erik.

Diana just smiled at him.

000000000

It was something about that smile, that just seemed to melt his' heart away.

He smiled as he remembered her voice, and playing of the pianoforte.

He felt, different around her now. He loved having her by his' side.

He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't had these feelings for

Christine.

He didn't know if it was love he felt for her, but he knew it was something.

00000000000000

Erik and Diana continued to visit eachother. They began writing songs with eachother. They began to have a connection with music with eachother.

One day, when Diana came home in the late afternoon, on a rainy day, from town, she came in to find Anna looking white as a ghost.

"Anna, what in the world is the matter?"

"I…O Diana, I don't know how to say this."

"Anna, what is going on?" Diana said in a worried tone.

" Recently…I was looking around on your desk, and I saw this." she handed her the newspaper with the article about the Opera Populiare, that she had read and found out abut Erik.

"What does this mean?"

"Diana, I only want what is best for you. I noticed the way you and Erik looked at eachother, the way you smiled at him. I have never seen you smile that way at a man, or anyone before. Diana, He is not the right kind of man for you. He apparently has no fortune, and that is the major let down"

Diana looked at her with the most confused look, which turned to sudden fear.

"_Please God, do not tell me she has turned him in, please God!"_

" I…I did it for your own good. I turned him into the police a few minutes ago."

"Anna! How could you?!", she yelled, backing away from her.

"Diana, it was for your own good, he is too strange, and poor"

"You know nothing of him!…I can't believe you would do such a thing.", she said, with tears streaming down her face.

"I, I must go help him." Diana said, turning around and beginning to run out of the door.

Anna tried to stop her, but failed.

Diana didn't care that it was raining extremely cold rain. She didn't care if it made her catch a cold later on. Erik was more important.

As she ran, that was all she could think about, she thought of how Anna had noticed that she was always smiling at him, and assumed she loved him. She hadn't even noticed it herself, but…she did believe that she loved him.

At this realization, it made her even more determined to reach him.

When she finally reached his home, she came bursting in, out of breath, and soaked to the bone.

Erik, confused and concerned, jumped up, asking, "What is it? What is the matter?"

"O…Erik, Anna, she has done the most dreadful thing!" she shakily said, out of breath.

"She, noticed how I looked at you, smiled at you, and assumed I was….was in love with you. Apparently, …she doesn't want that whatsoever. She found the article describing the Opera Populiare event, and found out it was you. She…she called the police, and turned you in just a while ago. You…You must go now!"

Diana thought for a moment, then she thought, that they would want her as well, they would force it out of her where he lived. She knew Anna had not thought of how this would put her in danger as well.

"O no, I am in danger as well, I am a witness, they would force it out of me where you live, _we_ have to go, now, before they find us."

This was overwhelming to Erik. Did this mean she loved him?

He realized that he had put her in danger, and that made him feel absolutely horrible.

He remained silent.

"Come, we must go, most likely the best place to go would be the woods."

Anna heard noise outside, then realized that Anna must have set it up where the police would follow her to where Erik was, for she knew Anna knew that she would run and try to help him.

"WE must go now! Come on!"

She grabbed Erik's hand, and went out of the house.

They heard police here and there, making Diana even more nervous.

"I am so sorry for all I have done.This is all my fault"

"No, don't ever be sorry. I am the one sorry."

They ran for quite some time, until they reached an area where there were woods. They quickly ran and hid in some bushes, knowing the police must have followed them at some point.

Being able to finally catch their breath, Erik looked hard at Diana. She had run through the rain for him. She did care for him, and it meant so much to him.

"Thank you"

Diana looked at him quizzically.

"For what?", she asked, confused.

"For changing my life. I am sorry I have gotten you into this awful predicament. I feel worse than ever knowing what I have done to you. Diana, I want you to know what you have done for me…. You have changed my life, in so many ways. I was in misery, and you brought me out of it. I was in darkness, and you brought me to light. I was alone, and you brought me to people."

They sat silent, looking into eachother's eyes.

After a while, Diana said, "Erik, no matter what happens, I want you, to know something."

She leaned over to the side of his' face, and almost whispered,

"I…love you"

Erik had never felt such a feeling when he heard her say that. He had never had someone say that to him, his whole life.

He wanted to grab her in his' arms and hold her tight. _She loved him._

He would have done just that, but they both heard the sound they feared. The police.

This time, Erik was the first to jump up, he quickly extended his' hand and said, "We must go"

The smile in his' face made Diana feel safe.

The quickly began to run. It was still raining, and they could now see the police behind them. They ran, for what seemed to Diana, forever.

She kept on telling herself she could make it, but she began to feel so weak and fragile. She thought it was probably from running in the rain so much before.

Finally she reached the point where she had to say, "Erik, I can't, can't run anymore. Just keep on running, let them catch me, for all I care, but please, you must keep running!"

"I will not leave you!"

Diana began to cough, for her throat had been feeling very bad ever since she reached Erik's home.

She fell to the ground, gasping for air. The next thing she knew, Erik had picked her up in his' arms, and began running.

"Erik, please just put me down! I don't want you to do this!"

He ignored her, and seemed to feel the sudden urge to get away from them immediately.

He recalled one of his' "tricks" he used to escape, back at the Opera Populaire, and "vanished" out of their site.

He had gone into the woods again. He sat Diana, down, panting. He was deeply concerned for her health.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes,…thank you Erik."

He returned her smile.

After they had regained their breath, Diana began to cough again.

Erik prayed it would stop raining.

"This rain is killing me, along with all this running," Diana said, with a laugh.

He smiled.

"Diana, I never got to give you a response to what you told me earlier."

He came close to her, and laid his' forehead against hers.

"You have bewitched me."

He then placed a soft kiss against her lips.

"Diana, after this has settled down, you do know I will have to movie to another location. I want you to come with me there."

Diana smiled. It was a dream come true for him to say that.

"Erik, I never want to be parted from you from this day on."

He smiled, and gave her another kiss, which was deeper than the first one.


	12. Happy Ending

**Chapter Twelve**

_Paris 1919_

Diana looked upon Christine Daa'e's grave. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she recalled Erik's instructions to her.

He had precisely asked her to lay a rose, with the ring and a black ribbon attached to it, on her grave.

She remembered smiling at him, holding his hand, as he talked of their life they had shared together.

She remembered their marriage, which took place in the church in the town where they had first met.

She remembered all the wonderful times they shared, the happiest years of her life.

She remembered when they first met, and how she begged God to show her His' plan.

All these memories brought joy to her heart.

"_I will be with you soon, my love"_, she thought.

She remembered how her and Erik made a living by writing music, and performing it.

In all her life, she never thought she would end up so happy.

She missed him more than words could say, but knew he was in heaven, for His love for God was and is strong.

With tears in her eyes, she laid the rose down, and walked away.

"_Thank you God, for bringing Erik into my life. Thank you for letting us share such a wonderful life together. Thank you for showing me your Amazing Grace, amazing love, amazing compassion. You are God alone."_

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you all for reading my story. It was a pleasure to write. I do hope you enjoyed it, and I know it could have been much better, but this is my first, REAL story, and I am only 14, so give me some slack, lol. Thank you all, and God bless you!_


End file.
